


Heat of the Moment

by fishisinlimbo



Series: Silver Wolf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Shifters, Best Friends, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Small Towns, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf Pack, Wolf Shifters, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishisinlimbo/pseuds/fishisinlimbo
Summary: Lukas and Dakota are back, in a more explicit installment describing the more intimate aspects of their friendship!  When Dakota comes to Lukas in heat and pleading for help, Lukas feels a drive to help his best friend.  He's never done such a thing before, but that doesn't stop him from helping Dakota while also having the time of his life.  Even through the cringe and second-hand embarrassment, they still manage to make it work!  At least Lukas is being thoughtful and safe, even if he has no idea what he's doing?  Right?
Relationships: Lukas Sterling & Dakota Harris, Lukas Sterling/Dakota Harris
Series: Silver Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000932
Kudos: 1





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the world of the wolf-shifters! Well, their small mountain town at least. Lukas and Dakota are back, in a more explicit installment describing the more intimate aspects of their friendship! This one, as well as the previous, sfw story, are canon in my book's storyline and universe, but aside from the book itself and its various backstories, I don't have anymore canon works planned or written. I will hopefully have more, non-canon works posted in the future, but for now, enjoy this glimpse into Lukas's mind and life as his best friend shows up in a predicament of the likes he's never trained for!

When Lukas and Dakota went hunting together in their wolf shapes, they always came back with less meat than when each of them went hunting separately. Eventually, Dakota would end up shifting back into her human shape to crack a joke or complain that they weren’t finding anything. And then Lukas would shift forms to scold her or commiserate with her, whichever mood struck him at the time. Yesterday, it had to do with the migration of the deer down the mountains toward the plains, which was “obviously the reason they weren’t finding anything but stray rabbits,” according to Dakota, as well as the fact that the alpha leaders and the betas in the council “surely had to know this already, since it happens _every year_.”

Dakota was an exceptional hunter, but Lukas had only seen it once or twice in person before, since her skill and especially her concentration really only came out when she was on her own. Her small size in her black wolf form made her both uncannily stealthy and incredibly quick, and with her speed and a trained form, she could easily take down prey over twice her size. The two of them together, what with Lukas’s enormous, white-furred bulk, made a more-than-formidable team to take down several elk, or even a moose. 

But right now, though Dakota would lead Lukas at times when she caught a scent or track, she was entirely distracted. She kept snapping twigs or rustling leaves. She’d scare away birds when she got too close, though Lukas wasn’t sure how she hadn’t seen them, let alone smelled them beforehand. The constant missteps made it so they weren’t even finding stray rabbits, let alone anything larger. They still had nothing to show for their time or efforts by the time Lukas called the end of the hunt and they made their way back into town hours later.

Normally, like yesterday, Dakota would spend the evening after a hunt hanging out with Lukas as they explored what was new in the shops downtown and gossiping about the rest of the townspeople. Instead, though, once they’d arrived into town, Dakota gave Lukas a quick glance and nod before heading back toward her house, still in wolf form. Lukas was left staring after her, too dumbfounded and confused to call out and question her as she bounded across town. He decided just to ask her about it tomorrow when she came over to help with his training, and headed home himself.

The next morning, Lukas was just finishing up his morning routine when he heard a fervent rapping on his door. He answered the door to see Dakota bent over, her hands on her knees, out of breath. Lukas furrowed his eyebrows.

“Did you run all the way here?” She took a minute to catch her breath before she lifted her head and her amber eyes caught his lavender eyes.

“I need… I need your help…” Lukas couldn’t tell if her stutter was due to the uncertainty and urgency in her voice or due to her lack of breath. “Are… Are you home alone?” Lukas furrowed his eyebrows more.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do--?” Before Lukas could finish his question, Dakota planted her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards into the house, walking inside herself. She closed the door behind them before leaning back against it.

“I need your help,” she repeated, softer. The urgency had dropped from her voice, but her eyes flicked around the entryway of the house, refusing to make contact with Lukas’s anymore.

“You’ve mentioned,” Lukas said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It might help if you tell me what exactly it is you need my help with.” They were going to be late at this rate. Dakota’s eyes stayed glued to the floorboards as she answered, slowly and softly.

“I’m in heat… I’ve tried everything, and nothing… works…” Lukas caught a brief flick of her eyes up to meet his before flitting back downwards. “I need your help…” And then almost too quiet for Lukas to hear, “if you even want to help with something like this…”

Lukas studied Dakota as he processed what she’d said, realization dawning on him, albeit slowly. He had to admit he’d thought about her in sexual ways before, as most teenage and twenty-year old boys think about their female friends in such ways once in a while. But despite this, he’d never been brazen or foolish enough to let thoughts like that run away in his mind.

“Kota…” was all he could say as he processed this request and the implications of it. Her eyes met his again, longer this time, but her expression was one that looked foreign and out of place on Dakota’s face.

“Please, Lukas,” she begged, “you’re the only one I trust with something like… this…” With that pleading expression, Lukas almost wouldn’t have even been surprised if Dakota burst out laughing right then and there, with a punch to his arm and a “gotcha!” as she rolled her eyes at his gullibility. But the expression stayed, growing more pleading and more uncomfortable with each passing moment of silence between them.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Lukas submitted, looking away from Dakota’s wide amber eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as Dakota also glanced to the floor, and his arms dropped from his chest to shove them into his pockets. “Do you want to… stay here…?” he asked. His eye flicked quickly up to Dakota again before looking away.

“Yeah, if we can…” she answered quietly, studying the floor. “My parents are home… not to mention I’d rather not be the subject of the town gossip anymore than we already are…” Lukas couldn’t help but chuckle humorlessly. He’d rather not give the townspeople yet more ammunition against the both of them.

“Of course not.” He cleared his throat. “Well, why don’t we go to the bedroom then?” He gestured behind him and Dakota nodded, her eyes glancing between him and the floor. 

The journey down the hallway, though only a couple dozen paces, felt like an eternity in the silence between them, so Lukas tried to amend it.

“How… How long has… this… been going on…?” He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. Adrenaline, he was used to, but the source was foreign.

“Just… since yesterday…” Her voice was almost too quiet to hear. Lukas scratched his opposite arm.

“That explains why you were so distracted,” he confirmed, more to himself than to Dakota. She didn’t respond.

They’d arrived at Lukas’s bedroom door, and he opened it to let the both of them inside before closing it after them. Lukas glanced at Dakota, unsure of how exactly to move forward. Her eyes were still on the floor, her jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists inside her pants pockets. He watched her swallow even as he himself did the same. Then, her hands came out of her pockets and started unzipping her jacket before sliding it down her arms and onto the floor. Lukas swallowed again before unzipping his own vest and ridding himself of it. His long sleeved black shirt came next, and he saw Dakota’s eyes flit up and land on his bare chest.

It wasn’t like she’d never seen Lukas shirtless before, but the way that her eyes wandered him hungrily was yet something new that Lukas hadn’t seen from her before. It was as if she was realizing he was attractive - or rather, that she was attracted to him - for the first time.

Lukas, however, did not need to have such an epiphany to know that Dakota was attractive, or that he was attracted to her. As she slipped out of her own shirt, he observed how fit she was, how she filled out in all the right places, with perky, full breasts and wide hips and long, slender legs. He did have an epiphany, though, when his eyes landed on Dakota’s full lips and realized that he very much wanted to kiss them.

He took a step toward her even as her shirt fell to the floor. His heart was pounding into his throat as he watched her eyes scan him up and down. Dakota’s hand darted up to her sleek black hair, brushing the long front piece behind her ear before pulling it back out again, like she’d realized that wasn’t where she wanted it. Her eyes darted around the room and she seemed much smaller than usual, like she was trying to pull into herself. Lukas half-expected her to shift forms and dart out of the house, out of the sheer, shared nervousness that filled the room.

Lukas reached out to put a hand gently on her cheek and lift her face to look at him. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and then an instant later Lukas found they were both leaning in. Their lips met softly, almost fearfully, as if the taboo was forefront in both their minds. Lukas hoped Dakota couldn’t feel his heartbeat through their contact. He parted, and then kissed her again, with a little more conviction, and she matched him. Dakota’s lips were soft and tender, and Lukas enjoyed feeling them against his own. He felt the rest of her body slowly follow her contact with him, coming closer to press against his own. His other hand accepted her gently, landing on her hip, where her pants still covered her skin. Her hands landed lightly on Lukas’s bare chest, and then they too gained conviction as they explored his skin up and down. Dakota’s urgency was back, then, when her hands fell onto the hem of his jeans and started struggling to undo the fasteners. Lukas was just about to help get his jeans off when Dakota’s fingers managed it, and the fabric fell from his hips to rest around his ankles, leaving only his underwear to cover his growing erection, though barely.

Dakota broke the kiss as Lukas kicked off his jeans, her eyes drifting over him to land on his crotch. He saw her swallow again as her face flushed, and she quickly looked away. Her nervous fingers started undoing her own jeans just as she’d done his.

Lukas rid himself of his underwear and kicked it aside where his jeans lay. Dakota retreated to sit on the bed as she removed her boots and jeans, staring off into nothing. He followed her, acutely aware of his nudity and semi-erection, until he could open up his nightstand and grab a condom from inside the drawer. Dakota’s eyes flicked up to him and Lukas saw what he thought looked like surprise cross her face.

“Have you… done this before?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Lukas shook his head, his cheeks getting hot.

“No, they’re just the free ones from the clinic. Jed and Elena make sure I have new ones fairly frequently…” His voice softened toward the end of his sentence as he looked away from Dakota and concentrated on opening the package. “Wouldn’t be right for even the son of the alphas to go around siring children…” he muttered in his nervousness. He didn’t consider himself Jed and Elena’s son by any stretch of the word, but most of the town did, and it wasn’t a good look either way.

Dakota stripped the rest of the way in silence, piling the remainder of her clothes into a neat pile, while Lukas donned the condom and found the lube from inside the same nightstand drawer. Once neither of them could stall any longer, Dakota moved herself further onto the bed and laid back, and Lukas climbed over her. He swallowed as she pulled her legs up, watching him intently as he lined himself up.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing up at her. Her face was flushed bright red, which starkly contrasted with her black hair. She hesitated a moment before nodding vigorously, her jaw clenched and her chest heaving. Lukas moved closer, lined up, and then pressed himself into her. Dakota’s eyes widened and she gasped as Lukas filled her. Lukas squeezed his eyes shut and released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He paused once he was all the way in, then opened his eyes and looked down at Dakota.

“You okay?” he grunted, struggling somewhat not to move until he got approval from Dakota. The desire to make sure she was good and comfortable was more important than his instinct to continue for his own pleasure. Though, once she nodded, Lukas started moving in and out at a pace that surprised them both. Dakota’s gasps and moans filled the room as Lukas’s hips slapped against hers. Lukas fell onto his hands and Dakota wrapped her arms around him. He saw her body visibly relax as his motion became a rhythm, and his grunts mixed with her moans.

Keeping his hips moving, Lukas leaned onto his elbow on one side, pulling his other hand up to place on Dakota’s breast. As he squeezed and rubbed it, enjoying the squish under his fingers, he connected his lips with Dakota’s once more. They kissed, more passionately than before, with more conviction and more urgency. For the first time that night, he truly felt, even understood, her desire, her hunger, and her need. And feeling it, understanding it, brought it out in him with equal force. He squeezed, kissed, and fucked her in such a way as he could have never imagined from himself. His ecstasy was plain in the moans, groans, and grunts that mixed with Dakota’s own and bounced from wall to wall. What a feeling! This was better than he could have ever imagined. Pleasure was coursing through him stronger and more intense than any other time he'd been alone with himself. And the way Dakota pulsed around him, hot and smooth, intensified the feeling that much more.

When he adjusted his angle slightly to continue his pace and intensity, Dakota’s moans suddenly increased in volume and she broke the kiss to throw her head back, her eyes squeezed shut. Lukas immediately slowed in alarm, his gut in knots.

“Are you okay?” he gasped, his breath coming hard and fast. She opened her amber eyes and looked up at him, her own chest heaving.

“Don’t stop,” she answered through pants. “That angle… Keep going.” Lukas nodded, still somewhat confused in thinking he’d hurt her, but he started thrusting again, working back up to the speed and intensity he’d been at. Dakota cried out again, and Lukas grit his teeth, watching her face for any indication to stop. He continued when he could see none.

Dakota’s cries rang against the walls of the small room as Lukas fucked her, increasing his speed as much as he was able to maintain. She felt so good, spirits above, she felt so good around him. It was almost too much to handle.

And just when Lukas was getting hard-pressed to continue holding back, Dakota cried out louder, arching her back and gripping his back, digging her nails into his flesh. Lukas growled and couldn’t help himself as she throbbed around him, and he spilled shot after shot of cum into the condom inside Dakota. His body shook and trembled as he did so, his eyes squeezing shut as the orgasm racked him, stronger than any before it. Once his body relaxed, he opened his eyes to see Dakota staring up at him, her face flushed, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. He swallowed as he stared back, also panting, his arms trembling slightly.

“Feel good?” he asked after a moment, but he could have smacked himself for the stupid question as soon as it escaped his mouth.

Dakota didn’t hesitate to do it for him, though, and Lukas grunted as the punch landed on his upper arm. He went with it.

“I take it that’s a yes?” he chuckled as he pulled out carefully and pulled the condom off himself. Dakota rolled her eyes as she sat up on her elbows, but Lukas watched as her eyes went from bright with opposition and teasing back to the dulled color they’d been when she’d been pleading with him before.

“Lukas, I…” she started, looking away. “I really appreciate you helping me with this…” Lukas sat on the edge of the bed as he tossed the condom into the trash can by his bedside.

“So it did help?” he asked hesitantly, leaning back on his hands. Dakota nodded, though it was a slight motion.

“It’s not… over. But it helped… probably at least for the rest of the day…” She looked up at him, and some of the gleam in her eyes was back. Lukas studied her face for a moment as she sat up fully.

“So do you want to come back tomorrow or the day after then? Just to help quell this, of course.” Lukas glimpsed a slight, soft smile form as Dakota rotated to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

“‘Of course,’” she confirmed with a smile and a slight laugh. “I think I’d appreciate that,” she replied in a soft voice, sighing as she touched her pile of clothes with her toe. And softer still, she said, “Thank you again, Lukas. Really.”

Without another word between them, they both dressed, taking their time to don their clothes and straighten the fabrics out, and then Lukas walked Dakota to the door. As he opened it, she glanced back, gave him another soft smile, and then shifted into her small black wolf form before bounding away into the town. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Lukas shifted forms and ran after her. Given his size, it wasn’t difficult to catch up to her. He gave her a nip on the tail once he did, and she yelped and twisted her head to look at him. He opened his jaws in an approximation of a smile or a soundless laugh, and they ran together to the edge of the town, nipping each other’s flanks and hackles as they did. From the edge of town, they slowed and trotted into the forest, into the hunting grounds. As they slowed further to avoid spooking any nearby prey, Lukas observed just how much more focused Dakota was, as she tracked scents and avoided making any sound as she crept along. Lukas stayed behind her, supporting but also letting her pick up the lead, for he enjoyed watching her work, as focused and dedicated as she was right then, and he wasn’t about to interrupt her.


End file.
